1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release structure of a toilet cover hinge, and more particularly to one having a fixing bolt secured to the rearmost of a toilet seat. The fixing bolt has a neck for engaging with the smaller opening of a elongated engaging hole, a bolt head located in an accommodating trough and a stopper located in a sliding trough. A lid is adapted to cover a locking base, with a stopping block having a front surface to hold against the side of the bolt head to achieve a quick and easy assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional toilet cover hinge contains an engaging board 5. The engaging board 5 has one end pivotally connected to a connecting shaft C1 of a toilet cover C and another end having engaging slots 51 for insertion of the bolt heads of two bolts. The bolts are inserted into bolt holes and secured to a toilet seat with nuts. The conventional toilet cover hinge has the following shortcomings:
1. Because the engaging board and the toilet cover are not connected fixedly, the user has to hold them steadily with both hands and then find out the right position. The engaging board and the toilet cover may block the user's sight to align the bolts and the bolt holes, which takes much time to assemble. Perhaps, the user has to bend down for better sight. This is not convenient in use.
2. It is not easy to clear the area where the toilet cover is connected to the hinge, except that the toilet cover is disassembled. The user has to bend down to unscrew the nuts when disassembly is required, which is laborious to clean and easy to be contaminated. After cleaning, it is necessary to screw the nuts again so as to secure the toilet cover.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a quick-release structure of a toilet cover hinge for a quick and easy assembly and disassembly.